A Lifetime with Fred and George
by L.Q. Brooks
Summary: Fred and George love a good laugh in their day, do they not? Well, could you believe it was the same when they were babies? Yes, they were their same mischievous selves their entire life, but it wasn't always for fun. Here is a little biography about their lives, from the first day they were born to the day Fred died on that dreadful day in May. But it doesn't stop there...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**March 31st, 1978**

****Arthur Weasley couldn't be happier. His sons, Fred and George, were to be born any day now. He had to be patient but really, there was no way to hide his excitement. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, stared aghast at Arthur's jumping around. Arthur was barely even paying attention. 8 year old Bill, 6 year old Charles, and 2 year old Percy seemed to be excited too. Bill, the eldest, always kept by his mother's bed watching carefully. Charles, always trying to follow Bill's footsteps, was Bill's shadow. Percy would normally throw his rattle at her.

Molly, too, was waiting, always staring at her stomach. While staring she usually wondered things like "I wonder how they're getting along in there" or "I wonder who they'll be like" or "I wonder when I'll ever get a daughter". When she first heard she was pregnant with Bill, she wished for a girl. Then again with Charlie, then with Percy. She even thought she might as well just adopt one if she never got what she wished for. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy her children, goodness knows it wasn't that. It was just that...she had hoped for a girl ever since she was nine.

She sent the boys away, out of the room, for a moment. When they were all a safe distance, she said so silently she almost didn't say it at all, "What do you think it will be like with five kids? Your father is one enough." Molly wasn't sure, but it was almost as if she could hear one of them chuckling. "Right. Just like Arthur," she said and smiled. She called her boys back into the room, allowing them to once again stand by her side. Charlie reached out to touch her stomach, but quickly pulled back when he saw his mother look over to him.

Molly smiled once more and told them, "It's fine. Touch it. See if you can feel their hearts beating." Bill and Charlie looked up at their mother for a moment, and touched her stomach, Bill on George's side, Charlie on Fred's side. Charlie looked over at Percy, took his hand, and pressed it up in the middle. They could all feel Fred and George's hearts beating. Percy gurgled and Bill patted him on the back, took a tissue, and started wiping were the slobber was. Suddenly their mother led out a big, "UUUUUNNNNGGGGHHHERRR!" Bill had gone through this many times, and reached for the telephone. He called his dad's work number. Fred and George were just waiting to be born.

Arthur walked out of the room and answered the cellphone. Bill's happy voice rang into Arthur's ears like a bell. "Mommy is ready! Freddie and Georgie are going to be born! Mommy is happy! We all are! Hurry, Daddy!" His voice cut off, mainly because Arthur dropped his cellphone before Bill was done with the second sentence. He waltzed into his workroom and told Cornelius Fudge the great news, for the fourth time. Cornelius was tired of the same old sentence. He could have sworn he was just trying to cut work.

**April 1st, 1978**

****Molly had now been in labor for seventeen hours. Arthur was trying to help her breathe and uuuuunnnngggghhherrrr whilst Bill, Charlie, and Percy stayed, obediently. Percy started to cry. He didn't like to be away from his Daddy and Mommy for so long. Nobody did. Every now and then, Arthur or one of the doctors would come out and inform the children of what was going on (leaving out the less pleasant stuff). Finally Arthur walked out of the room silently and beckoned the boys into their mother's room. When they walked in, two babies sat in Molly's arms, each identical to the other.

They didn't seem to be crying. In fact, they seemed to be laughing. Molly, when she could choke a chuckle, would laugh in between tears of happiness. George (who can easily be told apart, he has a mole on his chin) and Fred (no mole at all) were all laughing, and seemed to be talking to each other, then looking at their older brothers, then laughing some more. Finally, when Molly could stop crying, she was able to say, "Bill, Charlie, Percy, meet Fred and George. Fred and George, meet Bill, Charlie, and Percy."

Charlie leaned in a little bit and started to pick Fred up, but was to afraid to proceed. The babies were so tiny, so fragile, he was afraid that they would shatter into glass with even the tiniest poke. Bill wasn't so afraid. Yes, he knew that they were tiny and fragile, but he wasn't quite as afraid as his younger brother. He carefully picked up George and tickled his stomach. George laughed some more. The babies couldn't seem to stop laughing. They were having so much fun Bill couldn't help but laugh himself.

Fred, while looking up at his mother's face, chuckled and said, "Dust wike daddy." Molly gleamed and glanced up at Arthur. "That's the quickest one yet! Percy can't even say "Mommy" yet. Nevertheless, "Daddy"." Arthur smiled too, but soon his smile turned into a suspicious glare. "Now, Molly, what exactly does Fred mean by "just like daddy"?" Molly chuckled a nervous laugh. "Nothing, I just told them that I'd bet they'd be just as good as their father in Quidditch for Hogwarts," she lied. Arthur seemed to take that. "Father, what's Hogwarts?" Bill wondered, still tickling George. Molly faked a surprised face and said, "Oh no, I've said to much!" And they all laughed. Even little Percy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**April 4th, 1978**

****Finally, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Molly, and Arthur got home three days after Fred and George were born. Molly had never gotten the chance, still, to tell her children about Hogwarts. They kept on thinking of a way to talk about it in a way that wouldn't upset the children. In their time, Tom Riddle was very famous for being wicked, as is all their time in Hogwarts as well. It would be too dangerous to explain the best of Hogwarts. Finally Arthur had a brilliant idea; he brought out an old childhood favorite. "The Tales of Beedle the Bard". He flipped through the pages and found his favorite of the five: Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump. He began.

**A long time ago, in a far-off land, there lived a foolish king who decided that he alone should have the power of magic. He therefore commanded the head of his army to form a Brigade of Witch-Hunters, and issued them with a pack of ferocious black hounds.**

**At the same time, the King caused proclamations to be read in every village and town across the land: "_Wanted by the King, an Instructor in Magic_." No true witch or wizard dared volunteer for the post, for they were all in hiding from the Brigade of Witch-Hunters. However, a cunning charlatan with no magical power saw a chance of enriching himself, and arrived at the palace, claiming to be a wizard of enormous skill.**

Here Fred and George laughed simultaneously. "He wasn't of enormous skill at all!" Charlie, the spoiler, being the one whom Molly had a bought a copy for, exclaimed. Of course, they all had heard the story before, so there was really nothing to be sorry about. Molly looked down to him. Charlie nodded solemnly "Well, back to the story, Arthur."

**The charlatan performed a few simple tricks, which convinced the foolish King of his magical powers, and was immediately appointed Grand Sorcerer in Chief, the King's Private Magic Master. The charlatan bade the King give him a large sack of gold, so that he might purchase wands and other magical necessities. He also requested several large rubies, to be used in the casting of curative charms, and a silver chalice or two, for the storing and maturing of potions. All these things the foolish King supplied. The charlatan stowed the treasure safely in his own house and returned to the palace grounds. He did not know that he was being watched by an old woman who lived in a hovel on the edge of the grounds. Her name was Babbitty, and she was the washerwoman who kept the palace linens soft, fragrant and white. Peeping from behind her drying sheets, Babbitty saw the charlatan snap two twigs from one of the King's trees and disappear into the palace.**

**The charlatan gave one of the twigs to the King and assured him that it was a wand of tremendous power.**

****Arthur couldn't help laughing here. He put the book to his mouth to try to make it as though he wasn't laughing (or at least to make it sound like he wasn't, but what's the difference, really?). Molly glared at Arthur. He got the message and continued on reading.

**"It will only work, however," said the charlatan, "when you are worthy of it." Every morning the charlatan and the foolish King walked out into the palace grounds, where they waved their wands and shouted nonsense at the sky. The charlatan was careful to perform more tricks, so that the King remained convinced of his Grand Sorcerer's skill, and of the power of the wands that had cost so much gold. One morning, as the charlatan and the foolish King were twirling their twigs, and hopping in circles, and chanting meaningless rhymes, a loud cackling reached the King's ears. Babbitty the washerwoman was watching the King and the charlatan from the window of her tiny cottage, and was laughing so hard she soon sank out of sight, too weak to stand.**

**"I must look most undignified, to make the old washerwoman laugh so!" said the King. He ceased his hopping and twig twirling, and frowned. "I grow weary of practice! When shall I be ready to perform real spells in front of my subjects, Sorcerer?" The charlatan tried to soothe his pupil, assuring him that he would soon be capable of astonishing feats of magic, but Babbitty's cackling had stung the foolish King more than the charlatan knew.**

**"Tomorrow," said the King, "we shall invite our court to watch their King perform magic!" The charlatan saw that the time had come to take his treasure and flee.**

**"Alas, Your Majesty, it is impossible! I had forgotten to tell Your Majesty that I must set out on a long journey tomorrow"**

**"If you leave this palace without my permission, Sorcerer, my Brigade of Witch-Hunters will hunt you down with their hounds! Tomorrow morning you will assist me to perform magic for the benefit of my lords and ladies, and if anybody laughs at me, I shall have you beheaded!"**

**The King stormed back to the palace, leaving the charlatan alone and afraid.**

****"This is my favorite part!" Bill said with glee. Charlie nodded and leaned in closer to his father.

**Not all his cunning could save him now, for he could not run away, nor could he help the King with magic that neither of them knew. Seeking a vent for his fear and his anger, the charlatan approached the window of Babbitty the washerwoman. Peering inside, he saw the little old lady sitting at her table, polishing a wand. In a corner behind her, the King's sheets were washing themselves in a wooden tub. The charlatan understood at once that Babbitty was a true witch, and that she who had given him his awful problem could also solve it.**

**"Crone!" roared the charlatan. "Your cackling has cost me dear! If you fail to help me, I shall denounce you as a witch, and it will be you who is torn apart by the King's hounds!" Old Babbitty smiled at the charlatan and assured him that she would do everything in her power to help. The charlatan instructed her to conceal herself inside a bush while the King gave his magical display, and to perform the King's spells for him, without his knowledge. Babbitty agreed to the plan but asked one question. "What, sir, if the King attempts a spell Babbitty cannot perform?" The charlatan scoffed.**

**"Your magic is more than equal to that fool's imagination," he assured her, and he retired to the castle, well pleased with his own cleverness. The following morning all the lords and ladies of the kingdom assembled in the palace grounds. The King climbed on to a stage in front of them, with the charlatan by his side.**

**"I shall firstly make this lady's hat disappear!" cried the King, pointing his twig at a noble- woman. From inside a bush nearby, Babbitty pointed her wand at the hat and caused it to vanish.**

****"Dilly ping!" Fred exclaimed. George merely chuckled.

**Great was the astonishment and admiration of the crowd, and loud their applause for the jubilant King.**

**"Next, I shall make that horse fly!" cried the King, pointing his twig at his own steed. From inside the bush, Babbitty pointed her wand at the horse and it rose high into the air. The crowd was still more thrilled and amazed and they roared their appreciation of their magical King.**

**"And now, "said the King, looking all around for an idea; and the Captain of his Brigade of Witch-Hunters ran forwards.**

**"Your Majesty, "said the Captain, "this very morning, Sabre died of eating a poisonous toadstool! Bring him back to life, Your Majesty, with your wand!" And the Captain heaved on to the stage the lifeless body of the largest of the witch-hunting hounds. The foolish King brandished his twig and pointed it at the dead dog. But inside the bush, Babbitty smiled, and did not trouble to lift her wand, for no magic can raise the dead. When the dog did not stir, the crowd began first to whisper, and then to laugh. They suspected that the King's first two feats had been mere tricks after all. "Why doesn't it work?" the King screamed at the charlatan, who bethought himself of the only ruse left to him.**

**"There, you're Majesty, there!" he shouted, pointing at the bush where Babbitty sat concealed. "I see her plain, a wicked witch who is blocking your magic with her own evil spells! Seize her, somebody, seize her!" Babbitty fled from the bush, and the Brigade of Witch-Hunters set off in pursuit, unleashing their hounds, who bayed for Babbitty's blood. But as she reached a low hedge, the little witch vanished from sight, and when the King, the charlatan and all the courtiers gained the other side, they found the pack of witch-hunting hounds barking and scrabbling around a bent and aged tree.**

****Bill perched his head onto his left shoulder, obviously wondering what any of this could possibly have to do with Hogwarts.

**"She has turned herself into a tree!" screamed the charlatan and, dreading lest Babbitty turn back into a woman and denounce him, he added, "Cut her down, Your Majesty, that is the way to treat evil witches!" An axe was brought at once, and the old tree was felled to loud cheers from the courtiers and the charlatan. However, as they were making ready to return to the palace, the sound of loud cackling stopped them in their tracks.**

**"Fools!" cried Babbitty's voice from the stump they had left behind. "No witch or wizard can be killed by being cut in half! Take the axe, if you do not believe me, and cut the Grand Sorcerer in two!"**

****George covered his tiny ears with his tiny hands. He didn't like this part. Fred wouldn't have, if he wasn't planning pranks while Arthur was talking.

**The Captain of the Brigade of Witch-Hunters was eager to make the experiment, but as he raised the axe the charlatan fell to his knees, screaming for mercy and confessing all his wickedness. As he was dragged away to the dungeons, the tree stump cackled more loudly than ever.**

**"By cutting a witch in half, you have unleashed a dreadful curse upon your kingdom!" It told the petrified King. "Henceforth, every stroke of harm that you inflict upon my fellow witches and wizards will feel like an axe stroke in your own side, until you will wish you could die of it!" At that, the King fell to his knees too, and told the stump that he would issue a proclamation at once, protecting all the witches and wizards of the kingdom, and allowing them to practise their magic in peace.**

**"Very good," said the stump, "but you have not yet made amends to Babbitty!" "Anything, anything at all!" cried the foolish King, wringing his hands before the stump.**

**"You will erect a statue of Babbitty upon me, in memory of your poor washerwoman, and to remind you for ever of your own foolishness!" said the stump. The King agreed to it at once, and promised to engage the foremost sculptor in the land, and have the statue made of pure gold. Then the shamed King and all the noblemen and women returned to the palace, leaving the tree stump cackling behind them. When the grounds were deserted once more, there wriggled from a hole between the roots of the tree stump a stout and whiskery old rabbit with a wand clamped between her teeth.**

**Babbitty hopped out of the grounds and far away, and ever after a golden statue of the washerwoman stood upon the tree stump, and no witch or wizard was ever persecuted in the kingdom again.**

****Arthur closed the book, put it back on the shelf, and told his children, "Well, there you go." They all looked at each other in wonder, then up at their mom and dad. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Soon enough you will all go there, each when you are twelve. Daddy and I went. Watch this," Molly stated as she pulled out her wand. She pointed it at her cat and said a strange word: "_Stupefy!__" _Suddenly the cat just stood there, hair raised, looking too aghast to even move. Molly started twirling her wand. "There you go." Fred looked at her wand, then at the cat, and said, "Doopeteye!" right when the wand was pointed at Arthur. The wand knew what he meant. "I can fix that," Molly said, looking back and forth from the cat to her husband. "Wait, that's better," she chuckled when she noticed how silent it was.

**April ****6th, 1978**

****For a baby shower, Molly got her fourth pregnancy book (or, as she liked to call it, her diary). She started writing in it for the first time after Fred and George were born. Here is what she wrote:

_Dear Diary,_

_Fred and George can be a handful when they want to. Fred is a fast learner, I can tell you _that _without a doubt._

_ Arthur is still recovering from the little _Stupefy _incident that Fred caused. I'm taking the cat to the vet this evening._

_ I'm thinking I'll ask Bilius to babysit while I'm gone. I'll also need someone to help when Arthur goes back to work._

_ I can't promise that I'll be there,__I'll probably be out in the garden chasing down those gnomes._

_ I'll probably have Fred and George do it when they're older. Bill does a dandy job but I need_

_ him to work with making sure the others are safe. I'm feeling much better now,_

_ after my pregnancy days. You probably know what those are like...say, how are the little post-it notes doing?_

_ Haha, I love jokes. I think Fred and George caught that on from me. Or, oh yeah, they're more like Arthur,_

_ I hate to admit. But I have to, I had to, and I did. It goes around in a cycle, did you notice?_

__No one ever got her jokes. In fact, her cycles were even worse. Fred and George, while sitting in her mother's arms, were watching Molly write. Every once in a while she would look down. The twins would notice, and look down. Then, when they thought she wasn't watching, they would look up again. Molly always noticed, but she didn't dare say. They would learn those types of things when they were older. Then something struck her. _I wonder just how they'll act when they're older. Oh, no!_


	3. Chapter 3

**August 22, 1978**

Arthur went through his checklist for Percy's third birthday. _Streamers, check. Balloons, check. _There wasn't really that many things on the checklist, because the rest of the items were presents for Percy. Come to think of it, Percy wouldn't well handle it, having not said a single word since he was born. Fred and George might not be able to handle it either. Streamers and balloons would have Arthur tied up in six seconds with Fred and George's help. Not that Arthur was any different on his birthday. In fact, it took three baths to get the cake out of his hair. He could at least have a good laugh about it now. He still was having trouble with the Stupefy thing. Molly seemed to enjoy it. Arthur wondered why.

The doorbell rang, and in walked James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Hagrid, and Dumbledore. " 'ey there, little fellers," Hagrid said with a smile. Dumbledore kneel down and shook Percy's hand. "I can tell this one will be a prefect," he told Molly. "Yeah, I seriously agree," she said, rolling her eyes. James and Lily looked down at Fred and George. "Another and another, again?" James inquired jokingly. Lily elbowed him and kept quiet. Sirius, Peter, and Remus all looked down and said simultaneously, "Pleased to meet your acquaintance," to Fred and George. Each one was holding a present. A few hours later, Molly called present time. Here is what they brought.

James Potter: A lock of Snape's hair (don't ask).  
Lily Potter: A birthday card reading "Happy Birthday, and Muggles beware, for this little child will make you sit and stare."  
Sirius Black: A leash and collar (don't ask).  
Peter Pettigrew: A toy broomstick.  
Remus Lupin: A family portrait.  
Hagrid: A half eaten, half smashed, birthday cake.  
Dumbledore: A new rattle (though Molly complained about her aching forehead).

A few hours later, Molly told everybody the party was over, and they all went home. Bill looked up at his mother. "Was that the person you told us about? Dumbledore?" She nodded and smiled and lay back in her chair. She breathed out heavily and closed her eyes. This had been a tiring day. Percy threw his rattle at her. Molly rolled her eyes behind her softly closed eyelids. "Dumbledore," Fred, George, and Percy all said at the same time. Molly smiled.

**November 29, 1978**

_Happy Birthday to You  
__A sweet the witch didn't brew  
__Happy Birthday to Bill  
__Your face with cake shall fill  
__Mum loves you so  
__And hopes you know  
__No party doesn't mean no love  
__So instead, we send you this dove_

Bill cried, though it was his birthday. He wanted a party, but you couldn't always get what you wanted. Inside the dove, however, were presents from Dumbledore, Hagrid, and James Potter. James' present was yet another lock of Snape's hair. Hagrid's was a perfectly in shape cake. Dumbledore's was a small envelope. Inside the envelope was a letter saying...

_Dear William Weasley,  
We are pleased to inform you that in four years you will be sent to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Good luck._

__Underneath there was a small note that read:

_I know this is early, but I just couldn't wait.  
_-Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

All of Bill's tears turned into tears of joy. He had never been more happy in his life.

**December 12, 1978**

****_Dear Diary,_

_Charlie's party was an excellent one. I shall write out best I can of it.  
Yet again, The four marauders, Lily, Hagrid, and Dumbledore came, and they all had a heck of a time.  
Everyone got two presents, considering it was Christmas time. Luckily for me Fred and George didn't get any rattles.  
And no, it is not only Percy that does that. My head hurts even worse now that Percy has two rattles.  
Of course, I am glad George and Percy are now speaking, and Fred is already to short sentences.  
I'm very proud of my boys, and yet...I still wish for a girl over and over.  
Bill got his own wand.  
Charlie got a Gringotts account and a package of M&Ms.  
Percy got paper and crayons.  
Fred got Winnie the Pooh books.  
George got a joke book.  
Arthur got a Rubix Cube.  
I got a new wand (too many Stupefy incidents. Poor kitty.  
I have now thought of a name that I would name my girl (if I have one).  
I will name her Ginerva Weasley, or Ginny, for short.  
James and Lily come by with regular checkups, but I think it's high time they would stop.  
Not that I don't enjoy their company, more that I don't need checkups anymore.  
Don't you think so?  
-Molly_


End file.
